The present technology relates to machine vision systems, and more specifically, to the connecting of mobile devices and machine vision systems.
Machine vision systems are generally configured for use in capturing images of objects or symbols and analyzing the images to identify the objects or decode the symbols. Accordingly, machine vision systems generally include one or more devices for image acquisition and/or image processing. In conventional applications, these devices can be used to acquire images, and/or to analyze those images, including for the purpose of decoding imaged symbols such as barcodes or text.
While some operations of machine vision systems can proceed automatically, it may also be possible for operators to access machine vision systems for various reasons. In some cases, it may be useful for an operator to access a machine vision system in order to adjust configurations (e.g., configurations for image acquisition or analysis), perform maintenance, monitor aspects of system performance, and so on.